1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display apparatuses can display various types of images and content and are used in many applications for different purposes. Recently, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have drawn much attention.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus has a self-emitting characteristic and does not need an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display apparatus. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be manufactured to have a reduced thickness and weight. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has low power consumption, high brightness, and high response rate.